Holly White
Holly White was an American freelance international journalist and undercover CIA agent who assisted Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. Biography Early career The daughter of a French mother and a British father, Holly was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for her reporting on the wars in Afghanistan. She was also a well-known director for KTV and received an Emmy for her acclaimed documentary The Unknown Bloodshed. Holly also worked as a fashion model for the magazine Depeche Vogue.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Holly White"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/38 Behind all of this, however, she served as an undercover agent for the CIA, which made use of her status and fame to further its intelligence operations. In November 1999, Holly infiltrated Zanzibar Land for the CIA while posing as a journalist, during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: 'I'm Holly. Holly White. I infiltrated Zanzibar Land a month ago, posing as a journalist. So I know pretty much how things work around here... I'll help you any way I can. My frequency is 140.15. Call me... Later! A month later, FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake was dispatched to the country to rescue the kidnapped scientist Dr. Kio Marv, as part of Operation Intrude F014. Snake had been informed that Holly would provide support on his mission, though the briefing report had not included a picture of her. Holly first made radio contact with Snake as he entered the Zanzibar Building, providing intel to him and serving as a navigator of the fortress' layout. At one point, Holly's cover was blown and she was captured. Imprisoned in the basement of the Tower Building, she was eventually rescued by Snake and the two met in person.''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). '''Holly White: Snake! I'm in trouble! They discovered my identity and now I'm a prisoner! Help me! Just when I finally managed to contact Dr. Marv... // Solid Snake: Where are you?! Give me your location! // Holly: ...I don't know. I was blindfolded. I think it's somewhere in the tower building... Oh yeah! Snake! ...I hear noises! Off to the left... I hear an elevator! And to the right... I hear a noise like a pump. There's water flowing in front of me and behind me. // Snake: Water in front and behind... a pump to the right... and an elevator to the left? I think I've got a pretty good picture now. // Holly: Snake, I don't think they know about my radio yet. But come quick! I'll be waiting.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Thanks, Snake, you saved me! // Solid Snake: ... // Holly: What's wrong? // Snake: I... didn't think you'd be this pretty. // Holly: What, you thought I'd be ugly? // Snake: I should have met up with you sooner. Holly then told Snake about the location of Dr. Marv's carrier piegon. Finally, she changed her frequency number and gave Snake a copy of her IC card before she resumed her intelligence duties.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Snake, about Dr. Marv... I'm pretty sure he's OK. // Solid Snake: Pretty sure? I thought you said you'd made contact. // Holly: Well, I haven't actually met him. He's under armed guard somewhere... But he sent a message by carrier pigeon. It might be some kind of clue. // Snake: A pigeon? ...Where is it now? // Holly: I found it, but it flew away just as I was about to catch it... I saw it heading up the elevator in the tower building. // Snake: Toward the roof?! // Holly: The bad guys are looking for it, too. We have to find it before they do. It's our only clue to Dr. Marv's whereabouts. // Snake: A pigeon hunt... What are you going to do? // Holly: I'd only get in your way. I want to gather a little more info. I'm starting to like this place less and less... And then this happens. If this keeps up, I'm really gonna let 'em have it! // Snake: I see you've still got spirit... Just do anything crazy. // Holly: The enemy might be listening in, so let's change our frequency to 140.76. OK, Snake? Oh, and I made a copy of my IC card. It's card 4. Here, take it... See you later, Snake... Take care of yourself. // Snake: Holly!! // Holly: What..? // Snake: That's the kind of thing you would say to your boyfriend when you kiss him goodbye. // Holly: ...Then what, Snake? ...What should I say? // Snake: Stay alive, and we'll meet again sometime... // Holly: Deal. Holly would later disguise herself as an enemy soldier to evade notice.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Guard (Holly White): Freeze! It's OK! It's ME, Snake. // Solid Snake: Holly?! // Holly: Did I scare you? After Snake's progress was blocked by the Bridge of Sorrow's destruction, Holly suggested that he jump from the Tower Building's veranda, using a hang glider that she had previously seen at Thanksgiving.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Snake, you remember the veranda in the tower they use for parachute jump training? If you have a hang glider, you can jump from there straight over the crevice. There should be a hang glider on the east side of the 1st floor of the Zanzibar building. I saw it once at Thanksgiving...See ya. Holly ultimately exposed Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar's treachery to Snake when Dr. Marv's rescue ended in failure, having had the CIA look into Dr. Madnar's background due to her being suspicious of him.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Snake! You're in danger!! // Solid Snake: Holly! What's wrong? // Holly: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the Agency check him out. After he was rescued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community either. He must have been searching for some way to get back at them. ...That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land... // Snake: And, Dr. Marv's disappearance...? // Holly: Right. The timing is too pefect. Madnar must have given them every detail of Marv's itinerary in the U.S. Madnar was after OILIX all along. That's why he wanted to go to America with Marv. After Snake retrieved Marv's OILIX formula, and defeated Zanzibar Land's leader Big Boss, Holly met with him once more and the two made their escape from the fortress.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Whew... that was a close one. So... what's going on? What are you doing here? // Holly White: You said it yourself. Stay alive, and we'll meet again sometime. // Snake: ...So I did. // Holly: Ugh... that uniform was too tight in the chest... Ahh, I feel much better now. Here, I stole this gun from the enemy. You can have it. // Snake: Yeah... I can see how it'd be hard for a woman to use. Thanks. // Holly: ...So it's all over now. Right, Snake? // Snake: No... I still have one more job to do. // Holly: ...You can't be serious... // Snake: I'm dead serious, Holly. // Holly: Snake... no, you can't... // Snake: ...Heh heh heh. ...You want me to call you a cab? // Holly: ...Oh my god... That wasn't funny, Snake! // Snake: This is Snake. Come in, Charlie. // Charlie: This is Charlie. Go ahead, Snake... // Snake: I've got the cartridge. I'm ready to return to base. Making my way to the rendezvous point now! // Charlie: Roger that. I'll meet you there. ...Any passengers? // Snake: ...Just one. Blond, with a cute face. // Charlie: Sounds like a dream... Over and out. // Snake: Holly, we've got to run as fast as we can to the rendezvous point. Think you can keep up? // Holly: ...Is that a proposition, Snake? // Snake: I'll take that as a yes. Awaiting extraction via helicopter, both Holly and Snake were forced to hold off an entire platoon of Zanzibar Land troops, before eventually being rescued.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: What the hell is taking you so long? We're going to be here till Christmas? // Charlie: This is Charlie. I'm 10 kilometers from the rendezvous point. Hold tight a little bit longer! Over and out... // Snake: Hurry!!Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Damn it!! I'm out of ammo! // Holly White: Snake!! // (Snake and Holly are surrounded by enemies; the chopper arrives and shoots all the enemies) // Holly: It's the chopper... we're saved! // Snake: Charlie... you're late! // Charlie: Sorry, man. I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds. // Snake: Think we'll be home in time for Christmas? // Holly: We'll be home in time for dinner, Snake. // Snake: Let's go, then... I'm really looking forward to Christmas dinner. I'm sick of these rations. Although Snake had made plans to have Christmas dinner with Holly at the end of the mission, these were never met due to Snake's retreat to the Alaskan wilderness.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: Dr. Marv was entangled in a pointless political game... and it cost him his life. // Holly White: But... the game he left behind will save us all. Right, Snake? Snake? ...Where'd he go? Colonel, Snake's gone! // Campbell: ...Snake? ...Where's he off to now? // Holly: Snake! SNAKE! ...He promised to take me out to dinner. How low can you get? Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. The original MSX2 version mistransliterated her first name as Horry in the manual and ending cast roll, as did the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Successfully infiltrating Zanzibar Land, and with the help of CIA agent Horry sic and others, Solid Snake was able to go deep into the fortress and meet Dr. Pettrovich, the chief engineer of Metal Gear at Outer Heaven.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Solid Snake then received an emergency call from Horry.sicMetal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake With the structural plan of OILIX, Solid Snake and Horry sic escaped Zanzibar Land on a rescue helicopter. Later re-releases and sources corrected this to "Holly."Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Successfully infiltrating Zanzibar Land, and with the help of CIA agent Holly and others, Solid Snake was able to go deep into the fortress and meet again with Dr. Pettrovich, the chief engineer of Metal Gear at Outer Heaven. Holly's bio in the Metal Gear 2 manual states that she won a Grammy for her documentary The Unknown Bloodshed. However, Grammies are music awards. This was corrected with the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, where it lists her winning an Emmy. Appearances *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' * Metal Gear Solid (mentioned in "Previous Operations") * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned in "Previous Operations") Sources *''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) References de: es: ru:Холли Уайт White, Holly White, Holly White, Holly White, Holly White, Holly